We're a Family
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: After high school and college, Lemonade Mouth went their separate ways. Did the usual. Had kids. Got married. Same old same old. My seqel to Can I trust You!
1. Chapter 1

After high school and college, Lemonade Mouth went their separate ways. Did the usual. Had kids. Got married. Same old same old.

**MEET THE KIDS!**

Wen&Olivia Gifford:

Jonathan Victor Gifford: He has blonde hair and blue/green eyes. He sings and raps. He's 14 and in 8th grade.

Kira Heather Gifford: She has blonde hair and doe brown eyes. She sings and plays keyboard and guitar. She's 10 and in 4th grade.

Tyler Wendall Gifford: He has red hair with blonde streaks. He's 2 and he's in pre-school.

Charlie&Mo Delgado:

Anais Nicole Delgado: She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She's 14 and in 8th grade. She's very smart. She plays drums and bass and sings.

Darwin Michael Delgado: He has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He's 10 and in 4th grade. He's smart, but lazy. He plays bass and drums and sings.

Mo's 3 months pregnant. With twins!

Ray&Stella Beech:

Colton Daniel Beech: He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays soccer. He's 14 and in 8th grade. He can be jerky at times. He plays guitar.

Stella just found out she was pregnant.

Scott&Jules Pickett:

Riley James Pickett: He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He doesn't like soccer. He plays guitar and that's mostly it. He's 13 and in 7th grade.

Emma Jules Pickett: She's a newborn. She has brown eyes and blonde hair.


	2. Isaiah and Ariana Delgado!

**At the Gifford's New house in LA**

Jonathan's Pov

Why did we have to move? We were fine in Mesa! I walked up to my room. It was bigger than my old one. I liked it. But I missed my friends. But this one girl at my new school is really cute. Her name is Anais Delgado. In music class, she sung like an angle! She was wearing a polka-dotted skirt. Okay, maybe I'm a little head over heels for the chick. But, if she knew I'd die! Our parents are best friends. So I get to see that cutie more often. WIPEE!

**At the Delgado's House**

Mo's Pov

Anais and Darwin came in. "Hey mom!" Anais said happily.

"Hi momma! When are the babies getting here?" Darwin asked. I smiled at my baby boy.

"In three months baby." I told him.

"Mom. Don't call him baby anymore. Darwin, when the twins come, mommy and daddy will forget all about you." Anais told him evilly. I scolded her.

"Anais Nicole! Don't say that! Darwin honey, we won't forget about you." I told my little boy just to get him to stop crying.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" He asked. Before I could try to think of an answer, Anais ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Ask daddy Darwin" I told him quickly. He nodded.

"What're their names mommy? Are they boys or girls?" He asked.

"One's a girl and one's a boy. Their names are Isaiah and Ariana." I told him. He asks a lot of questions. But I love him so much I don't care. "C'mon sweetie. You hungry?" I asked him. He nodded and we went and got him a snack. I saw Anais in the kitchen. She was under the table. I guess that's where she was hiding.

"I told him to ask dad hon." I whispered to my daughter. She nodded and got out.

2 MONTHS LATER

Charlie's Pov

Me and Mo went to pick up the kids from School. Darwin came in the car. We got Anais. She got in the car listening to music. Mo got a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong Mo?" I asked.

"My water just broke." She told me. Darwin started screaming. Anais didn't hear since hear. Darwin yanked the ear phones out of her ears.

"OW! What twinkle douch?" She yelled.

"Mommy's having the babies' turd burglar!" He yelled back.

"Don't call me turd burglar!" She yelled again. They got in a mini slap fight. Mo's contractions started to kick in. She screamed. The kids stopped fighting at the sound. We got the hospital. Anais called everyone. Darwin was panicking.

Anais's Pov

Darwin and I waited in the waiting room for everyone to get here. Darwin was wigging out! It got annoying.

"Twinkle Douch! Stop panicking and calm the freak down!" I told him.

"No! Something's wrong with mommy!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with mom! Mom's giving birth. That's all. The reason mom's crying is because labor hurts like freakin' hell!" I yelled back. Everyone ran in.

"How is she?" Uncle Scott asked. I shrugged. Darwin ran to Aunt Olivia, Aunt Stella, and Aunt Jules.

"What's wrong with mommy?" He asked them all panicked.

"Sweetie, mommy's having the twins now. Having babies' just hurts a lot. That's all." Aunt Stella told him calmly. I rolled my eyes. I hate when people baby him like that. Jonathan, Colton, and Riley came and sat next to me.

"Your brother's a freak." Colton whispered to me. Colton can be nice, at times. Then he can be a brat! I wasn't the biggest fan of Darwin, but that doesn't mean I don't love the little guy.

"Hey! No he isn't! He just doesn't understand the situation! Don't talk about my brother like that! That's like me talking about your mom. Yeah, not cool!" I told him getting angry. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Delgado." He told me with attitude. Sometimes, I just wanna punch his pretty little face until he's bleeds! Jonathan leaned over.

"That guy's a real brat." Jonathan whispered to me. Jon's new to the group. Well so is Emma. I nodded in agreement. Riley just sat there. Not saying much, as always. He's the silent type. I heard crying. I smiled. I guess Isaiah or Ariana was born. Probably Ariana. Then another cry. We all ran in. Darwin sprinted in the room and hugged mom.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said to him. Isaiah had a lot of brown hair on his tiny head. Ariana did too. Mom held Ariana and dad held Isaiah. They were both so adorable. Colton walked up to me slowly and slowly put his arm around me. I growled. He moved it quickly. Darwin held Ariana and I held Isaiah. He played with my hair and put it in his mouth. There full names were Ariana Naomi and Isaiah Jayden. I have a feeling that Isaiah's gonna be the bad one. Well, we'll see.


	3. Girls and Toddler Tantrums

**At the Beech House**

Colton's Pov

I walked in the kitchen hoping to find mom. But I walked upstairs to the bathroom too hear puking.

"_Mom? Is that you?" _ I asked. She walked out slowly and wobbly. I helped her stand.

"I'm find honey. Just nausea." She told me. Pregnancy must be a brat!

"I need advice mom." I told her. She held her head looking like she would puke again.

"About what Colton?" She asked. She started to look better. She walked downstairs next to me.

"Ummmm….girls." I told her hesitating to say it. She stopped walking. This was the first time I was talking to her about this. I didn't want to talk to her about it, but dad was at rehearsal with Uncle Scott for their band Mudslide Crush. They'd been a band since high school. Now they're like worldwide famous! So is mom's band Lemonade Mouth. I love both bands' music.

"Oh. Okay, first you have to tell me who she is and what she likes." She told me. I can't tell her it's Anais! Then she'd tell Aunt Mo, then Aunt Mo would tell Anais! Then Uncle Charlie will _**kill **_me! I want to tell on my own time and when I'm ready! Since I couldn't tell her anything. I gave up.

"Ummm never mind. I don't like her that much anyway." I lied. I'm _**head over heels**_ for Anais. I went upstairs and layed down on my bed. I just don't know what to do!

5 DAYS LATER AT THE PICKETT HOUSE

Scott's Pov

I came in the living room. Everyone was coming over like we do every weekend. I sat next to Riley. He was on his laptop looking up stuff for his science project.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" I asked. He just shook his head. He doesn't say much. Wen, Charlie and Ray are starting to think he's gay and he's scared to tell us. I always denied it. I tried my best to get him to talk. Oh god! What if he _is_ gay? "So what'cha doin?" I asked. He shook his head again.

Everyone came in. Mo and Charlie had the twins. Ariana playing with Mo's hair and Isaiah playing with Charlie's shirt.

"Hey guys. How are twins?" Jules asked holding Emma. Isaiah reached over and yanked Anais's hair.

"OW! Little son of a (insert bad word here)!" Anais yelled. Isaiah cried.

"ANAIS NICOLE DELGADO!" We all yelled.

"WHAT! God Isaiah! How'd I know YOU'D be the annoying one?" Anais yelled at her baby brother. Yeah, some people would call Anais _short tempered._ When the kids were upstairs, we all needed to talk about something.

"So, we're all going on a worldwide tour and 5 months." Stella started. "Should we take the kids?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling Tyler's gonna run onstage in the middle of a song." Olivia said. We all agreed.

"And Anais and Darwin can barely take care of Ariana and Isaiah by themselves. No doubt they'd run onstage asking for help." Mo said.

"But, the kids can't stay here for two months by themselves. We might _have _to take them." I said. They all agreed.

**Upstairs in Riley's room**

Riley's Pov

I had Tyler in my lap. He was playing with my dirty blonde hair.

"Riwey." He said trying to say my name the right way. He poked my head.

"Yeah Bud. I'm Riley. Who's that?" I asked him pointing to Darwin.

"Winny." He said. We laughed. Darwin looked at him like he was crazy. He took Tyler out of my lap and put him in his.

"No, I'm _Darwin_. Say Darwin little guy." Darwin told him. Tyler frowned.

"_Nooo! WINNY!" _Tyler yelled. He screamed at the top of his lungs and yanked the _crap_ out of Darwin's hair. Darwin yelled. Anais bent down to Tyler's level.

"What's wrong Ty?" She asked. Tyler cried and grabbed her long brown hair and yanked it so hard she fell to the floor. She screamed. Next thing you know he ran to Jon and hit him in the forbidden zone. He did the same to me and Colton. He kicked Kira in the shin. That toddler's dangerous! Our parents ran upstairs.

"What happened and why is Ty crying?" Uncle Wen asked. We all groaned.

"He…had…a….tantrum!" Jon said. Aunt Olivia picked him up. He put his thumb in his mouth. Funny how we just got killed by a _3 year old boy!_


	4. UhOh!

_**At School**_

Jon's Pov

We were all walking to the doors getting ready to go pick up Darwin and Kira. These five jerks walked up to us. They hate us for some reason.

"Sup' rich kids. Goin' home to your stuck up parents?" Billy asked. Billy hates me the most.

"No. We're going to picks up my little sister and Anais's little brother. Now move." I told them. Billy pushed me down. Colton stood up for me. _Weird. _

"Don't touch him!" Colton yelled. Once they left, we went to get Kira and Darwin. We were all walking home together when a truck came towards us. Those five jerks came out. And about four buff teenage boys came out with them.

"Get in." One told us. He didn't go. Kira got scared. They grabbed all of us and pushed us into the car. Darwin started crying.

"Hey princess! Shut him up!" Taylor yelled at Anais. Taylor hates her the most.

We woke up in a warehouse tied to chairs. The lights came on. And the five jerks came to us with bats. Taylor walked toward Anais. She better not hurt her! It was too late. She already swung at her ribs. I could hear her muffled scream since they taped our mouths. One of the older boys pulled her away.

"You really wanna torture her? Give us an hour alone with her. We'll really give her something to cry about." One of them said winking at Anais. _Oh god please no!_

They pulled her in a room. We all cried for our friend and sister. We could hear her muffled screams and cries. We were all bawling. I hate them! I hate them _all!_

Darwin's Pov

They were raping my sister! Those five jerks came looking really sad. They took the tape off our mouths. That Taylor chick was crying.

"Why are _you _crying?" Kira asked rudely.

"Yeah. _Anais_ is the one getting gang raped! You… you _BITCH!_" Riley yelled. _**(A/N I didn't want to write brat. It just wouldn't fit to the emotion!) **_We all started crying when the three boys came out. One was buttoning his pants. One fixing his shirt. We all looked at them in disgust. When they left. Those five gave Colton his phone.

"Call you parents." Gary said. He sounded shaken up. I had a feeling that they didn't plan this.

**With Lemonade Mouth**

Ray's Pov

It was 8am and they weren't home yet! None of them! Mo's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello? Anais Nicole Delgado where are you?" She asked in her mother voice.

"Who is it?" Stella asked. Mo didn't answer. She just fainted. We ran to her. She woke up in tears.

"T-They raped Anais!" She said in tears. Our eyes widened. They told us where they were. When we got to the warehouse. We found all of them tied to chairs and knocked out and bleeding. They must've beaten them all. We found Anais passed out in another room. I can't believe they raped her! We got them all to a hospital. They needed to stay there for a while for surgery. Stella was crying.

"Stells. I'm sure they'll be fine honey. We just need to have hope." I told my wife. He sobs slowed down. I kissed her. We all waited to hear about Anais. They were checking if those assholes didn't get her pregnant!

Mo's Pov

Those assholes stole my baby's virginity! I was crying in Charlie's cheast. He rubbed my back. He tried to get me to calm down. But nothing worked! The doctor came back and told us that she wasn't pregnant. _Thank God!_ But she needed surgery like the rest of them. And Darwin, he's so young! He had nothing to do with this! He's just a sweet innocent little boy! Eventually, I started to get calmer. I hugged Charlie. He kissed my forehead. That's what I love about him. He makes me feel brave.

"Better now sweetie?" He asked. I nodded. Now that I knew after this surgery, everything would be fine.

"I just can't stop thinking about Anais. This is going to haunt her for the rest of her life! She got raped by _three_ guys Charlie!" I said getting scared again. I started hypervenalating. I couldn't stop thinking about my kids! I'm such a horrible mother! They don't deserve this! _I _don't deserve _them!_ They're such amazing kids! And this happened to them. Charlie gave me a paper bag. I breathed into it. I cried again.


End file.
